Dense little boy
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: "Isn't Hinata a good person, Naruto?" Sasuke said. Sasuke Uchiha was meddling with my love life! Naruhina because you know there like one of t he best couples ever. I couldn't tell whether to put drama or humor.


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Everything was rebuilt and Sasuke even came back. I didn't speak to him yet. So I'm going to go to his house and greet him! Cinnamon rolls...good sweet...crap need to resist. There's more at home...and Sasuke's house is just a little bit more.

"HINATA!" Uh oh...

"Hi Naruto..." I said. Me and Naruto didn't speak since I um...you know...the thingy thang that had happened. So this was really awkward. But I'm kinda getting over him so I'm almost over him but I have this little jolt every time I see him that won't go away. Other than that, totally over him.

"So...um...Hina...I need to ask you something about...the female race. Well you see there's this girl that's special to me-" Sakura "and I wanted to get her somethng she would like. What would you like?" He asked. Come on! I just wanted to see Sasuke!

"Um...Saku- a girl would probably like perfume (Karin), flowers (Sakura/Ino), or a guy that will treat them right (me)." I said.

"THANKS!" Naruto shouted while he was running away. Okay, forget him. I've been standing here too long...here cinnamon rolls...get ready to be eaten...MWHAHAHA! Yea I think I sould stop eating them...

* * *

***DING DING DING***

No answer...should I ring again? Just as I'm about to knock.

"EEEPPP! SASUKE!" and I'm roughly tugged inside.

"Hinata, do NOT say my name in front of my house because if they know I live her, I will come find you and you will have a slow painful death."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Hinata COUGH COUGH (I know right? Awesome way to introduce a cough right?) COUGH!" Wait he's sick...

"Sasuke you need to get rest." I said.

"I'm not sick..." he trailed off.

"At least go to you bed." I said trying to help him.

"Come with me." he stated before he started coughing again.

"O-okay." I stuttered. I know a million girls that would love for Sasuke to tell them to follow him into his room but unfortunately I was not one of them. And then Sasuke...collapsed on his bed.

"Hinata come here." he groaned.

"Um...Sasuke...I think you need some sleep." I said. Ok I was FREAKING OUT! Sasuke Uchiha is sick and he's being weird!

"You're afraid of me aren't you? Just like everyone else. You think I'm a monster for killing my own brother. You think I'm going to kill you this very minute. You think I'm an idiot for leaving Sakura alone in the cold and it's too late to beg for her forgiveness. You think I'm an idiot for betraying the woman I love and telling her she's annoying." He was shouting at me...he pushed me into the wall and pinned me there...I need help. He's mentally unstable...how fast would I need to run to get out of here? How hard would I need to sock him in the face to get out of here?

"Hinata please...I need you."

"Sa-sasuke...I d-don't w-wa-want to..."

"You're the only one who won't judge me..." Then he started crying? Tears started pouring down his face. Then I started crying to.

"Sasuke please don't make me do it..." I have no idea what he was talking about but it was sounding I was about to get...you...know...thinged.

"Please just let me talk to you." he was crying...I gave him a hug and pushed him on his bed so he was laying on it.

"Sasuke what's wrong?" I said as I was hugging him. He voice was cracking and he just kept sobbing. "Sasuke deep breaths." He started to breathe in and out.

* * *

"Sasuke..." I coaxed as I was stroking his hair.

"Hinata stop."

"What?"

"I don't want to hurt you too."

"You're not going to hurt me."

"I killed my own brother for protecting the village. I hurt the girl I love. I left her on a (someone's upset language) bench. I lost my brother, both of them. Naruto will never forgive me. I killed a man, and I got nothing from it. I was going to come back and destory the village. I was going to come back and kill all of you. I wanted to kill all of you. I wanted osmebody to blame, to avenge something that didn't exist." he said...way to calmly.

"Sasuke it's not your fault. You weren't thinking straight."

"Naruto didn't end up like me! He had it worse than me! He never even got to know both of his parents! They died the day he was born! He gives everything to protect this village and I come out the villian everyone hates!"

"I don't hate you Sasuke, just stop talking, please." I begged. His mouth closed. Sasuke Uchiha is truely having a breakdown. He calmed down.

"No one blames you for anything that happened. They blamed themself for letting you get to that point. Sasuke it's tough love." I said.

"Tough love to the point that I want to kill everyone? I tried to kill Karin...Karin my teammate." he said. I slapped him in the face. **_I SLAPPED AND UCHIHA IN THE FACE! I'M GOING TO DIE!_**Sasuke started blinking then glared at me.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"T-tough love. No one blames you for what happened and you did what you thought had to be done." I said. He took that slap really well.

"I killed my brother." ...huh, I never thought those words could come so easily out of someone's mouth.

"It's not your fault."

"That's the problem, it is my fault. I killed my brother. No one told me to do it. I killed him." Sasuke said as his eye started twitching.

"Sasuke, you lost you're brother, I lost my mother. But there still people that care about us. I cried when my mom died, but there's nothing I could do about it. I had to watch her die. I couldn't save her. I hated myself. I was drowning in my own self-pity. I always made excuse and blamed it on my mom dying. She did nothing to me. I would give my own life just to see her for a second. I'd give anything to see her but I can't stop living my life and drown myself with the past." I said. So much for being strong. I started crying, like a baby. Ugh!

"Hinata...what the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke said with questioning eyes.

"W-what?"

"I mean...thank you Hina."

"Y-you're welcome."

"Now are we going to eat those Cinnamon Rolls you brought?"

So much for no sharing.

* * *

"So then, Naruto got striked in the butt while Kakashi-sensi screamed 'A THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!'." Sasuke said we walked down the Streets together. I was laughing so hard I thought I was gonna laugh my brains out, if I haven't already.

"So I see you came out the house." Naruto said as he approached us. I thinked he looked kinda smad (sad/mad).

"Hi Naruto-kun!" I said wth a genuine smile. Naruto stared at me like he couldn't believe the sight. Do I have something in my teeth?

"Do I have something in my teeth?" I whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn. Hinata let's see that beautiful smile of yours! Smile!" he said as he inspected my teeth. He shook his head after.

"Isn't Hinata a good person, Naruto?" Sasuke said. Sasuke Uchiha was meddling with my love life!"

"Hinata's an amazing person." Naruto said glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke gave his famous smirk at Naruto.

"I know it's a shame that she doesn't have someone to share this with." he said as he spread his arms so the made a box frame around me.

"I don't care if she has someone to share it with as long as it's not you." he said slightly...hissing? Gosh I'm so confused!

"Why? It's not like you have anything to say to her. Do you?" Sasuke asked, kinda like he was provoking him. Naruto stood still. His cerleun blue beady eyes burning right through Sasuke onxy eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone then." Sasuke said as he walked away, smirking? I am REALLY confused!

"Hina...what were you talking to Sasuke about?" Naruto asked. I just noticed Naruto's hand was behind his back the entire time. I'M SMART!

"Life." I said.

"Hinata I wanted to give something to you." Naruto said as he drew his hand from behind his back. AWW! FLOWERS! Wait...flowers? There was a blue, yellow with red tips, and a pure red one. Does he even know what these mean? Blue means desire, yellow with tips mean friendship, and...well everyone knows what red means.

"T-Thank you N-Naruto." I said as I gentlely took the roses from his hand. I tried not to hit a thorn...too late.

"Hinata, I need to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you a lot sooner and I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way. I like you. I just didn't know how to say it. I understand if you don't feel the same way, but I still would like to ask. Hinata, would you please be my girlfriend? I said please!" Naruto said. AWWW! He's blushing! Hold up...did he just...ask me...

"...**YES!**" I shouted as I jumped on top of him. I need to gain more weight! He didn't even move!

"Hinata would you like to go on a date with me sometime?" He asked.

_***THUD***_

And all I saw was black.

* * *

o(^.^)o Don't forget to review! Unless you're going to curse, then you can completely forget about that part.

**A/N: **(This may not be important to you guys but it's important to me) I recently just saw on the news about a bunch of crap that's hidden in our schools. Kids are fightning each other and having to watch another brother get killed by the other brother, or watch the same thing happen with a sister. It hurts my heart to have to watch those kind of things and looking at it like...wow. We are so violent towards each other for no real reason! Not everyone has the same beliefs and the same personalities but we don't have to fight over it! I watched a girl get punched in her face because they all thought she was talking about her family. BUt the girl that punched her had the wrong name. Now she had to suffer with a busted lip because some girl was being stupid and punched her. I hate how we're so violent towards each other! Then I hate people that try to put other people down. People are always going to have something to say about you, good or bad. But you're going to have to accept it. They people who say negative stuff about you always see more beauty before they see flaws. Love you're haters because they honestly love you like you're friends do, maybe even more. Now I don't mean when they ask you for something just be like "We're secretely friends so it's okay." That's totally **NOT** what I'm saying. **Please stop the violence and drama. **It's a waste of time and thought. I hated this girl that went to my school day because she was so rude to me my first day there. But I passed so much hate to her, that I didn't even try to get to know her. It was a waste of my time to always argue with her and talk about her. Then when we actually would talk to each other and be friends, people would come up to us and say "I thought you ain't like her?" and at the end of the day we look stupid because just the other day we were saying we hate each other. The point of this is don't start mess because the only person it's hurting is you.


End file.
